The New Beginning 1: Prophecy from the Stars
by Dovepaw01
Summary: I've been wanting to write a Warriors story for quite a while now, so here it is. I'm actually going to make this one into a series! :) (Put on hold for now)
1. Allegiances: MoonClan

_**MoonClan: A large Clan located in a lush forest**_

 _ **Leader:**_

 _ **Lunarstar-massive dark gray tom with white ears, paws, chest, tail tip, and underbelly, and piercing amber eyes**_

 _ **Deputy:**_

 _ **Skywing-pretty brown she-cat with green eyes and a fluffy tail**_

 _ **Medicine Cats:**_

 _ **Heathermist-pretty pinkish-gray she-cat with white paws, chesr, muzzle, and ears, and pale amber eyes**_

 _ **Fawnpaw-light brown she-cat with white spots on back, a white-tipped tail, and yellow eyes**_

 _ **Warriors:**_

 _ **Shadewhisker-Dark gray tom with green eyes**_

 _ **Fadetail-black tom with a tail that appears to "fade" to white as it approaches the tip and deep blue eyes**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Shadowpaw)**_

 _ **Sweetbreeze-Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Hazelpaw)**_

 _ **Stormcloud-Pale gray tom with silver ears and ice blue eyes**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Wildpaw)**_

 _ **Skywing-Gray and white she-cat with greenish-amber eyes**_

 _ **Leaftail-black and white tom**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Flamepaw)**_

 _ **Snowfall-pretty white she-cat with silver ears, paws, chest, and tail-tip**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Cloudpaw)**_

 _ **Fawnshadow-creamy brown she-cat with long fur and darker paws, ears, and muzzle**_

 _ **(Apprentice: Winterpaw)**_

 _ **Willowfall-pinkish gray she-cat**_

 _ **Fallenwind-dark gray-and-white tom**_

 _ **Sunlight-golden furred she-cat**_

 _ **Hareleap-brown tom**_

Ashfall-pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

 _ **Queens:**_

 _ **Birdwing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **(Mother of Lunarstar's kits: Dovekit, Blossomkit, Echokit, and Rosekit)**_

 _ **Apprentices:**_

 _ **Hazelpaw-pale brown she-cat with green eyes**_

 _ **Flamepaw-ginger tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Wildpaw-pale brown she-cat with darker flecks; one blue eye, one green**_

 _ **Winterpaw-silver tabby-and-white she-cat with blue eyes**_

 _ **Cloudpaw-gray and white tom with blue eyes**_

 _ **Shadowpaw: Black tom with amber eyes**_

 _ **Kits:**_

 _ **Dovekit-pale gray she-cat with pale blue eyes**_

 _ **Rosekit-pinkish gold she-cat with pale amber eyes**_

 _ **Blossomkit-dusty pale gray-brown tortoiseshell she-cat with white petal-shaped patches on her pelt, pale blue-gray eyes**_

 _ **Echokit-light silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes**_


	2. Prologue

A large, dark gray and white tom stood in the center of a clearing. Around him, nine cats stood, stars glittering like frost in their pelts. One cat, a small, lithe tortoiseshell, stepped closer, pressing her nose to the tom's muzzle. "With this ninth and final life I give you honesty, loyalty, and the strength to deal with any challenges you and your Clan may face. Use it well, Lunarfang, to keep your Clan honorable and strong, so that they may prosper."

Lunarfang's body tensed as the fierce fire of the life surged through his fur, his skin, his muscles, all the way to his very core.

Great StarClan, that wasn't pleasant.

When it subsided, the tortoiseshell returned to her place among the stars.

"We are proud to hail you by your new name as leader, Lunarstar. Lead your Clan with the same wisdom and courage as the leader before you, Lunarstar, and leave behind a legacy that will be remembered by your Clan, even long after you've gone."

"I will," The tom said, determination in his voice. His sharp amber eyes gleamed with determination, and he flexed his claws.

"However..."

Lunarstar's ears pricked, and he glanced up at the tortoiseshell.

"A great tragedy approaches, Lunarstar, but even in the wake of the tragedy, there will be life, hope, and prosperity for MoonClan." With those words the tortoiseshell began to fade, alongside the rest of the StarClan cats.

"Wait! What does that mean?!"

But it was too late, and Lunarstar found himself blinking awake beside the moonstone.

He thought about his mate, his kits, and remembered the tortoiseshell's words, how she'd spoken of a great tragedy.

Would his family survive?


End file.
